This invention relates generally to dasher board systems, and in particular to a system for semi-automatically removing and installing shielding panels from a supportless dasher board.
Dasher board systems utilized typically in ice hockey rinks comprise a plurality of dasher boards, or frames, each used to house and support a corresponding shielding panel, which is typically made of transparent tempered glass. In particular, an existing dasher board system marketed by Crystaplex Arenas as the 5000 Series Hockey Dasher Boards consist of an aluminum frame covered with polyethylene, made in demountable sections approximately 42" high and 96" long. The top of the frame has a 31/2" to 41/2" deep U-channel that supports the tempered glass or shielding panel.
The glass extends up from the U-channel in the boards to protect the spectators and to keep the puck in play. The bottom of the glass has a rubber-like gasket to protect it from contacting directly the U-channel. This type of system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,625, which is incorporated by reference herein.
This type of supportless dasher board system is used in many major hockey arenas. These arenas are not dedicated to hockey, and there is accordingly the need to often remove the glass and the dasher boards or just remove the glass for other events. The glass and boards are then reinstalled for hockey. This time and labor to do this is of concern.
Existing methods of removing and reinstalling the tempered glass are rather primitive. The size and weight of the glass and the need to protect it from breakage dictates how the glass can be handled. To remove the glass, the glass must be raised vertically out of the U-channel. It can then be placed on a storage cart or skid and placed in storage. Two typical methods currently in use are:
a. Three or four people can manually remove or reinstall the glass. PA1 b. Suction cup holders can be attached to the glass and raised with a fork lift truck, which still necessitates two or three people.
To reinstall, the glass must be placed vertically and set down into the U-channel. Again, this can be done manually with three or four people or with the aid of a fork lift truck.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of reducing the time and labor to do this change-over.